Jessie & ANT farm
by justicewhitman01
Summary: So Lily is the new girl, she fell from the Fan Fictional world were she lives, and she meets the Rosses and the A.N.T.s will she go back? Or live two lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I know my name's Justice Whitman so I should be writting a Kingdom Keepers story... Well guess what, I ain't but Finn's here.**

**Luke: -appears- So am I!**

**Me: You really think they care?**

**Luke: -shrug- You do.**

**Finn: LEAVE**

**Luke: Bye J.**

**Me: Bub-bye Lukie -waves hand-**

**Luke wha? -Disappears-**

**Me: Own with this story.**

**Chapter 1**

**Fanfictional world**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I waved to Athena, she is also in Character Academy like me, I kept walking on until I was in the Fan district and got chased by these wierd giant spoons that were invading the Directionere colony, I don't know who thought of invading spoons on spoon haters, seriously how do they eat soup? But I ended up by the candy mountains and saw Charlie the unicorn and the twin unicorns, Erm not good they're singing which means-

there was an explosion and I fell to earth.

**Luke's P.O.V.**

I'm not sure how it happemed but we were on our way so San fransisca whoever that is, but I do know me and Emma are changing shools, we have to go to highschool! I mean I'm already failing 7th grade, how can I manage this? I don't know, but I do know I just heard a thunk on the plane! "Jessie, what was that?" I asked. "I don't know, we probably hit a bird.

**Lily's P.O.V. **

I don't know what happened I just kept falling and falling and screaming until I finally hit the ground, a normal girl would be dead right now, thank gosh for imortality, so where am I any way? Looks alot like San Fransisco, coolio, I came here at one point before I got my ability to be seen to humans, so this should be easy, Hmm... Where do I go?

**Me: First chapter is doney!**

**Finn: Bad Grammer!**

**Me: -sticks out tounge-**

**R&R? Charliieee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey hey hey!**

**Finn: Hiiiii!**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**Finn: I did!**

**Me: This chapter will be more exciting, the last one was short, kinda like a prolouge.**

**Finn: Yes. ON WILL IT!**

**Chapter 2**

_**Lily's P.O.V.**_

I was walking around San Fransisco when I saw a plane heading straight toward me, I ducked it missed me.

_What the..._

This isn't the airport is it? Oh well, my main priority is getting home anyway, so whatves

I kept walking until my arm was taken. "Skipping school, huh? Well I guess I should take you back to school then." I looked at the cop. "School? Skipping? Me? No no no no no no no no, no I didn't skip you see I- um well fell out of the sky, and..." "You're an A.N.T. aren't you? An acting prodigy, my daughters one, China Parks."

_China Parks? Why does that sound familiar? _I asked myself.

"Yeah, um I'm new I just moved here and I got lost could you please take me back to school?" I asked. "Well why didn't you just say so, hop in."

**Finn: You lied, this was not action-ey.**

**Me: Erm, I decided on a cliffhanger.**

**Cliffhanger: Help me! I'm falling!**

**Me: Finn, go help the cliffhanger.**

**Finn: On it. -Leaves-**

**R&R? Who will 'Lil meet first Jessie or A.N.T. farm?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: HEYLO!**

**Finn: You have bad edjucation.**

**Me: Really, now you must die! -Runs after with fake knife-**

**Finn: AHHH! - runs around room-**

**Me: It's fake but he doesn't know that.**

**Chapter 3**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the police car and he pulled up to the school. "Thank you Mr...?" "Parks." "Thank you Mr. Parks." I got out of the car and walked into the school.

**luke's P.O.V**

We entered the school and I started flirting with some highschool blond chick, but she just gave me a disgusted look said "Back off A.N.T." and walked away.

Then a pretty girl about my age walked in she had curly dirty blond hair and pink highlights, she was as tall as me maybe a little taller, she had brown and green eyes, and was wearing a black hat with zebra print around it a white top with a blue flower a black white vest with a leather jacket skinny jeans and black hightops.

I walked up to her.

**lily's p.o.v.**

I walked into school and looked around, this looks nothing like character academy this place had red lockers not smokey looking lockers well I'm not sure what thier original color was, this had an A.N.T. farm we had a bus that Harry Potter put in the school, and it didn't have a cute boy walking towards me... A CUTE BOY WALKING TOWARDS ME!? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?

"Hi, I'm Luke Ross." I looked around observaintly. "Lily." "Does 'Lily' have last name?" I looked at him. "No." "Is your last name beautiful?" "Lily D. Whitman." I replied and walked towards a hallway."


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: KC**

**Finn: Awards.**

**Me: we're looking up akward KC awards moments.**

**Finn: In case you didn't know KC means Kids Choice.**

**Me: What are we doing again?**

**Finn: Writing Jessie and AF chapter 4.**

**Me: OOOOOHHHHH**

**Chapter 4**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I walked passed a bunch of lockers I saw the princibles office and walked

"Hi, my name is princible Skidmoore, you are?" "Lily." "What's your full name?" "Lilith Devin Whitman." "Are you a new A.N.T.?" I shrugged. "Do you have any talents?" I made a peice paper come out of nowhere and handed it to her she read it and said I was in.

I walked into the A.N.T. farm seeing lots of kids my age and older and a blond girl wearing flowered pants walked up to me. "Hi, my names Olive Doyle, you are?" she asked. "Lilith Whitman."

"**Lilith** is a Hebrew name for a figure in Jewish mythology, developed earliest in the Babylonian Talmud, who is generally thought to be in part derived from a class of female demons _Līlīṯu_ in Mesopotamian texts."

"Mmmhmm." I said and walked away but she followed. "What's your talent? I have eidetic memory." I turned around to face her. "My talents are singing, acting, writting, haking, science, and magic."

she 'O'ed "Can you do a magic show? Or maybe sing for us?"

I nodded 'no' and said "I don't do magic shows."

" then can you sing?"

"No." "Why?" "Because nows not the time." "when will it be the time?" I shrugged. "Whenever I feel like it." I ran into someone holding lots of paint which got on all of my clothes, I yelped. "I am so sorry, I didn't-" "It's okay." I walked to the bathroom whiped all of my clothes and went back to the A.N.T. farm.

"Hi, I'm-" "The boy who spilt paint on me?" "Yeah, I'm Fletcher, you are?" "Lily."

**Me: I'm ROLFing**

**Finn: You're whating?**

**Me: ROLFing it means roll on le floor, I know I said Le, I means to.**

**Finn: Wierdo.**

**Me: AHH! WHO ARE YOU?! RUN AWAY FROM THE MINECRAFT ZOMBIE, THEY ATE JOHN!**

**Finn: Who's John?**

**Me: Jason the eggs pet pig, minecraft on youtube, I have to go watch TV now, BYEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hiiii!**

**Finn: sorry about the last chapter she was hyped on sugar.**

**Me: Yeah I found finn's candy mustache.**

**Finn: Don't you mean candy stache?**

**Me: -shakes head- No.**

**Finn: -eyes open wide like when people get scared- Um... Okay.**

**Me: Yeah, on with the chapter what chapter is it?**

**Finn: Jessie & A.N.T. farm Chapter 5.**

**Me: Oh, I forgot what happened.**

**Chapter 5**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I hate being the new kid in this world,I'm always afraid I'll say something about where I come from and they'd think I'm wierd, so I'll be quiet my conscious person thing says it's a waste of oxygen anyway.

after I talked to Olive and Fletcher I sat down on the banana couch and took out my computer which I didn't know I had and started typing, until I felt someone breathing over my shoulder. "Do you mind?" I asked. "No." He said and jumped over the couch right next to me. "I'm Luke." "I know, we met earlier." then a blond girl peeked over my shoulder. "Yeah, he has the attention spand of a peanut." "Peanut's don't have attention spands." I said and she walked away. "I would've remembered you if you didn't change your clothes." "I didn't some kid spilled paint on me." I clarified the got up and left but was followed. "You're a really good writer, but you look more like a singer and your voice kinda sounds like one to." "I am a singer and writer one of my many talents what about you?" I said and kept walking hoping I would loose him. "I'm a dancer." "Cool, I kinda like dancing." I said and turned a corner. "I'm a new A.N.T. how 'bout you?" "Same, I just fell- Flew in." "I can from New York, where are you from?" "Hollywood, please stop asking me questions I don't really like talking." "Okay, I have to go to music anyway." "So do I." I said hearing the bell and screaming from other A.N.T.s "What's going-" but I was interrupted but someone pulling me over to the stairs and there were a bunch of highschoolers walking through the hallway and running over A.N.T.s


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey hey hey, sorry if I made you mad about the last one it was a little short but not that bad right?**

**Finn: No! Bad Jussy! -picks up tomato.-**

**Me: Wait, Finn, put down the tomato! Ahh!**

**Chapter six, maybe.**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

After the teenager apocalypse (sp?) I let go of Luke's hand. "Um... I gotta go G-Get to class." I said leaving Luke behind only to run into some blond girl. "Ugh, another A.N.T? How many do they need?" I looked up at her. "S-Sorry." I said and tried to leave. "What's you A.N.T.? a porky pig impresion?" I resisted the urge to turn her into a piece of lint or send her to mars without a space helmet. "Oh, be nice to her Lexi, she's kind of adorible, like my pet hamster." the blond next to her said. "Thank you?" "You're actually right, she also seems like she can be popular, I can work with this." she said. "Um... What?" I asked. "Let me introduce myself I'm Lexi & that's Paisley." "Lily." I said and walked away but she pulled me back. "I have a homework assignment to do a documentery on an A.N.T. and so far you're the least annoying." "No thanks." I said and failed for my attempt to leave _again. _She grabbed the collar of my shirt. "Let me put it this way, I'm gonna do my documentery on you or I'll make your life miserable."

_Don't snap._

_Don't snap._

_Don't snap._

I kept repeating and nodded, Luke passed by and I gave him a gesture to help me.

"Hey, Lily." He walked by me and grabbed my hand. "Common we have to go to music." he walked me all the way until we turned a corner.

"Thanks alot Luke, really saved my but from that girl, she seems meaner than Ares." I said getting a peice of golden hair out of my face.

Luke gave me a look. "Ares?" "A Greek God, _the_ god of war." "How do you..." "Long story." I said and ran off

I walked home escorted by some Luke and China.

I stopped. "Lily, what's wrong?" China asked. "Nothing, I'm home." I said Matter-O-Factly. "But this house is a mansion." Luke said "And? I'm not good enough to live here?" I said sarcastically. "No, it's just-" "Luke, I get it my Aunt Jessica lives here."

A limo pulled up.

"Who do you think that could be?!" China squealed, I looked. "Oh, that's my Aunt Jessica." then my Aunt stepped out and China screamed. "Oh my God! You're Aunt's Jessica Alba!" "Yeah, what's the big deal?" I asked. "The big deal is that, that's Jessica Alba!" "And Luke's parents are Morgan & Christina Ross, big ol' woop there." I said and went to greet my Aunt Jess.

"So, who were those kids outside?" my Aunt asked. "Oh, just my friends from school." "Was that your boyfriend?" my eyes widened. "Ew! No! He's just my friend." There was an akward silence for a moment. "So what compelled you to come here?" I stared at her blankly. "An explosion." "An explosion?" "Yerp, charlie the unicorn really needs to stop assosciating with the twin unicorns." "You, little girl are a person I'll never understand." I smiled innocently. "It's a gift." "By the way, what's with your outfit and your hair, some kind of fashion statement?" I looked down, I had completly forgotten about my paint situation. "Nope, Paint is very messy..."

**Me: Bant dunh dunh dunh! I've finished my chapter therefor, I can go bathe to get rid of my tomato issue -glares at Finn- Tell them. -Zooms off like cartoon character-**

**Finn: Okay, I'm assuming she means to tell you that, Jessica Alba's really Lily's Aunt and that Lily just lives in the fictional world because of something you'll find out later in the story, I'm guessing but there's no telling with her she could be telling me to tell you that theirs tomato in her hair.**

**Terri the Tomato: -Appears- What?! I'm not in her hair! -Dissapears-**

**Finn: Okayyy, I really need to inform Justice that she needs to put more anti- escape spray in the basement.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ariana: Hi! I'm Finn and Justice's sister!**

**Finn: Agh, why are you here?**

**Ariana: I'm filling in for Justice because of some incident with a character that jumped her.**

**Finn: -shakes head- that's sad.**

**Ariana: Yeah, she never saw it coming.**

**Finn: What are you watching?**

**Ariana: Anamani-**

**Yakko: -Jumps out of computer- Hi-ya!**

**Ariana: What the...?**

**Dot: -Jumps out of computer- Hi!**

**Finn: What is happening?!**

**Ariana: I don't-**

**Wakko: -Jumps out of computer- -slams Finn with mallet-**

**Ariana: Okay, so you bunny dog things just jump out of my computer and knock out my brother?! I was gonna do that! Oh well -Takes out sharpie & draws mustache-**

**Chapter 7, I think.**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

**After School**

"Why do you need to touter me again?" Luke asked me "I don't know something about honor role, paper towels, and math." I asnwered annoyed as he was. "Here it is." Luke said and I looked around. "Whoa, this room is bigger than mine, trust me it's huge." A girl about 18-19 walked downstairs and got all excited. "Emma! Get the camera! Luke bought a girl home!" "Please, can we go before they get the camera?" I asked quickly,

I hate pictures. For one thing the bright light ruins my vision along with the woozies and I end up running into a wall or something worse one time I fell of my horse right into a tree and I was four! second I can't even show up in certain camera's because I have less molecules than more humans or whatever, it has way to much science into it.

"Common, before they have a chance to talk to you." Luke said and we started running into a library. "Sorry about that." Luke appoligised. "Hmm? Oh, it's fine my family's a little crazy two." My pfone buzed it was from Honor & and Haven texted me.

_Our plane just landed can't wait to see you!_

"Just what I need to cousin's." I mumbled.

_Me either._

"I could wait one thousand years."

You see, if you're thinking 'Why do you hate your cousins are you evil or something?!' I'm not evil I love my cousins but with them around I'll be to distracted to get home, and I _NEED_ to get home soon.

I sang _F__irework_ by Katy Perry softly as I tried to get out my books.

_"Make 'em go oh oh oh, you're gonna leave 'em going oh oh oh, boom boom boom even brighted that the moon moon moon."_

"That's really good, I didn't know you could sing like that."

"Um... Yeah, I don't really sing that often, but..."

"Well, you should it seems like you really like it."

"Um... I..." I stutered feeling like an idiot. "I gotta go soon."

**Ariana: Review? Please, tell me if you think I'm funny I'd apriciate it! No flames or I'll sick Wakko and his mallet on you!**

**Justice: What the...? Off my computer now!**

**Ariana: -leaves-**

**Justice: Sorry about whatever she said to you she's wierd**


	8. MUST READ OR BE SAD

**Me: I'm sorry about the lack of updating.**

**Finn: You better be.**

**Me: Finn, shut-up.**

**Finn: You shut-up.**

**Me: -Duck tapes Finns mouth-**

**Finn: MRG!**

**Me: We're going to the country, well we're going to a 'smaller city' than where we live, so no updating unless there's Wi-Fi where we're going.**

**Finn: -un-duck tapes mouth- We get to see our cousins.**

**Me: Yeah! One of them learned how to walk!**

**Finn: The other one already knew how**


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: Falalalalalalalala...**

**Finn: -snaps- Wake up!**

**Me: -screams- what?! I was finally about to take down the evil choclate and save the world!**

**Finn: What?**

**Me: Ahh, nothing. We still have the Warners from when Ariana took over.**

**Wakko: (Locked in cage) I'm hurgary.**

**Me: You're always hungary.**

**Yakko: We're hungary too.**

**Me: You had food.**

**Dot: Wakko ate it.**

**Me: Figures. -Leaves-**

**Chapter 8, I think.**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

It had been a week since I um... Fell, and currently Luke is complaining about his brother Ravi, _Again _the fith time this week.

"He's just so annoying, he cleaned my room." I fake gasped. "How could he do such a thing?" Obviously Luke was oblivious to my sacrcasm or just plane ignored it because it was so common in my nature. "I know right, I can't find anything." "I seriously think that's an exageration, unless he moved your furniture, you can find your bed." "Is anything serious to you." I started to walked backward to face him. "Nope, only thing I take serious is Television." "The only thing you shouldn't take seriously." "Hey, am I the one who has a sock puppet colection?" "No." "Am I the one that has a stuffed bear sitting on my bed as we speak." "Yeah." "WRONG! I have a dog you have a koala." "Your a wierdo." "Yes, Because that's my main purpose in life is to creep people out with my wierdness."

As you can probably see I opened up to everyone or Luke at least.

"Yeah, yeah, Little Miss Sarcasmn." "I resent that." "Sure you do." I narrowed my eyes. "If I didn't have class I would hurt you." "Yeah, _riigghht." _"You jerk." I said and left.

Don't be worried veiwers that was a fight we always have. Stupid fights about stupid things.

"Hey Lilith!" Olive squealed. "For the _last _time _DO NOT_ call me Lilith, it's Lily." "Then how come I destictly remember you introducing yourself as Lilith?" "I don't know, but call me Lily put that in that brain of yours." "Okay!" I mumbled stuff to myself until I got to art and Olive departed to whatever it is she had.

"Hi Lily." "Fletcher." I said. "Why so glum?" "Glum? Seriously? What are you thirty?" He smiled. "Yeah. Seriously whats wrong?"

What do you want me to say? It been a week since I fell from the sky?

"I, no offense, I hate art I suck at it." "Alot taken." "Yeah... Okay..." I said unsurely and started painting. "That goes there." Fletcher said. "Alrighty." and after 20 minutes of this I got a terrible painting of what I think is the San Fransisco bridge or a clifford, what? I told you I was bad.

I only have two deal with Luke's annoying complaints like twice a day but it's become annoying. "Luke, make up with Ravi or deal. With. It." he groaned. "Fine." "Good, now since we got that covered." I messed up his hair. "Watch it." We walked into his Pent House. "Hi Luke, hi girl that's way to pretty to be Luke's friend." the boy I figured was Ravi said. "Hey!" "I'm Ravi." "I'm Lily." "Common Lily, lets go before Ravi says something stupid." We walked into his room. "Soo, what're we doing in this strangly clean room?"

**Me: -Come's back with fruit and veggie's-**

**Wakko: Fruit?! You should be ashamed.**

**Me: Yeah, I'm dying inside.**


	10. Chapter 8-I-loo

**Wakko: SAVE US FROM THIS TOURCHURE!**

**Me: Oh I gave you fruit one time and you ate it!**

**Dot: You're an evil person!**

**Me: I'm not a person I'm a FANFICTION WRITTER!**

**Yakko: You're a bad one.**

**Me: -Takes out gun- SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME!**

**Chapter 8-I-loo!**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

**(Jessica Alba's children are only like 1 and 4 or something but I'm just gonna pretend Haven's 11 and Honor's 8)**

I was sitting on a couch cussion on the top of the stairs with Haven. "This is a bad idea." Honor said looking at us with a camera.

I rolled my eyes and took her camera and put it in my pocket. "I have fanfiction power so we'll be fine." I smiled and Haven's eyes widened.

"Hopefully we don't need to use your power."

I laughed. "You shouldn't have agreed, then!" I said sarcasticaly and put on my goggles.

"Why do you need google's?" Honor asked.

I rolled my eyes again "For the last time it's goggles not googles, and because... Well you'll see, get on the cushion!" I yelled at Honor and strapped on Honor and Haven's glasses. "Hold your breath... TO THE SEA!"

I watched as I saw water fill the room along with lots of fish and our cushion turned into a submarine, only a submarine that goes as fast as a super jet!

"WOOOOHOOOOO!" Me and Honor screamed jumping up and down, but Haven only screamed like she was about to be murdered, so I slapped some duck tape on her mouth.

"Thank you, Lil'." Honor said before going back to screaming.

"LILY WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Haven yelled ripping th ducktape off her face looking at the shark in front of us.

Their eyes widened and I smiled. "Indestruct!" I yelled and we went straight through the sea creature.

"STOP THIS THING!" Haven yelled and I sighed.

"Hocus pocus stopus." I said and everything went back to normal except we were falling down the stairs.

"I'm... Gonna... Puke..." Haven said turning green, and I put an umbrella in her face.

"Not on me your not." I laughed. "How long are the stairs?"

Honor shrugged. "I don't- Uh-oh." My head snapped up to see the door crack open.

"Oh, no..." I mumbled as we were thrown off the couch cussion onto the floor head first.

We all groaned in pain, and I put the couch cussion back on the couch, but it was to late.

"Lily, we have to go to- Woah, what happened here?" I groaned because it was just Luke.

"Oh, it's just you... And don't ask." I mumbled.

**Finn: Well that was... Interesting.**

**Me: COUCH CUSHION! I want really long stairs so I can die on a couch cushion.**

**Finn: Why would you die?**

**Me: I'm uncordinated so I'd fall off.**

**R&R: Couch cushion!**


End file.
